


200 Years

by inconstancy



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconstancy/pseuds/inconstancy
Summary: 200 is a pretty big milestone for Persephone, but aging does inspire some worries...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	200 Years

Two hundred years old, now wasn’t that something? Eros had mused over the thought for barely a second before declaring Persephone officially "just another old goddess in the pantheon these days," a comment that had caused what was objectively the cutest frown to appear on Hades’ face.

"She’s not -"

"Yes! No longer a minor goddess, I’ve graduated!" Persephone pumped her fists in the air, breaking away from Hades’ gentle grip on her waist in the process. She froze the next instant, panic spreading over her face. "Does this mean I have to become  _ refined _ ?" The very first thought that sprung to mind was her mother. Though Hera might have been the more obvious thought when the question of what a goddess was - she was the Queen of the Gods after all - in the last 180 years, their relationship had shifted from that of almost a softer mother-daughter into an almost equal friendship. While formalities and courtesies were ingrained in Persephone’s head and she’d yet to misstep and offend the golden queen, outside official appearances they’d always instantly regress into a couple of giggling girls, usually stealing glances at Hades and Zeus before whisking themselves off to Hera’s office. She  _ knew _ Hera was considered the most important goddess, but she had trouble always remembering to frame her in that light in her mind.

Instead, looming at the back of her mind nearly always was Demeter. Yes, she was tall to begin with, but somehow even in the presence of truly towering gods like Hades and Ares, she’d always managed to be the most intimidating person in the room. Her presence hung in the air like a thick fog, particularly the handful of times she’d made the journey to the Underworld and the all of twice that Hades had accompanied Persephone on her springtime journeys, though that was more obviously attributed to her disdain for her daughter’s love life. Even during routine meetings with Hermes to discuss things as mundane as the predicted harvest stats, the red god often came out with the heavy air of a man bent to her will. Persephone loved her mother dearly and the two had managed to grow close again since striking the bargain for Persephone to return each year for spring, but there was still something about being around her for too long that found Persephone rushing her way through the tail end of spring and desperate to fly back to the Underworld. Formality and an air of superiority laced itself through every interaction Persephone could remember having with her mother, even when it was directed not towards Persephone but rather the other gods and the mortals she took so much responsibility for. Hera could inspire the same feelings if she intended to, and even Athena carried herself so regally that she sometimes seemed more ethereal than one of Persephone’s peers, but with Demeter it was as if it was written into her very DNA that she couldn’t be anything less than the most important goddess in the entire pantheon. Was this what she would become? Was she going to grow out of every small moment of childish fun and playfulness and become a stoic shell of who she’d been?

Hades squeezed her shoulder again and Persephone was jolted back from her thoughts, the small brown vines falling from her hair as she felt his hand and her panic subsided. "Sweetness?" His pet name for her rang in her ears as she looked up at him, his adorable frown turned to concern as he reached his other hand to her hair, brushing the last of the dead vines from her hair and off her shoulders. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she responded softly, tiny blue delphinium blossoms popping up around her crown as she looked up at him. He didn’t appear convinced even as he took in the flowers growing in her hair. She began to slowly float up from the ground, her legs instinctively curling under her as she rose to just about his height, perfect for cupping his cheeks as much as she could in her hands as she leaned in to rub her nose gently against his. "I promise."

"Uh… should I go?"  _ Oh, Eros. _ Persephone had completely forgotten he was even there as her thoughts had followed her eyes and she’d circled all her attention onto Hades. Eros was slowly stepping towards the doorway, the hint of a grin on his face.

"Oh, no! Eros, you can stay!"

Eros looked the two of them over, Persephone floating several feet off the ground, her arms having settled around Hades’ neck and his having settled around her waist to pull her small pink body close to his chest. He shook his head, now fully smiling as he winked at her. He walked backwards out of the room, giving Hades a small bow as he waved at the two of them. "Nah, I think I’ll leave you two alone. Happy birthday, Persephone! Have fun!" The laughter threatening to spill in his voice as he made a quick retreat out of the kitchen, down the hall and towards the front door made Persephone’s cheeks flush and a gentle but insistent heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach.

Hades moved to fully pull her against him so that he could take her with him as he moved towards the hallway himself. Her birthday cake, strawberries and cream and just slightly lopsided, was left on the counter forgotten. In the distance, they could hear the soft thud of the front door shutting as Eros left himself out, followed quickly by a click as Hades willed the door to lock itself. He was pulling her towards their bedroom and she clung a little tighter to his neck as she let herself drop entirely into his arms, no longer holding herself in the air but instead allowing his arms to bear her weight. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he shut the bedroom door behind them, this time with his elbow.

"What’s it like to be king?"

The question must have taken him aback if the slightly surprised look on his face was anything to go by. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you’re in charge of the entire realm, you have absolute power here. That means… you  _ have _ to be King."

"Opposed to…?"

She grasped the hem of her dress, fidgeting and rolling the silky fabric back and forth between her thumbs and forefingers as she stared at her hands. "Fun?" Persephone glanced up to see his brow furrow further.

"You don’t think I’m fun?"

"Oh! No! I mean, yes! But you have so much responsibility."

"You can be responsible and still have fun, little goddess. Just because my brother chooses fun  _ over _ responsible ninety percent of the time doesn’t mean the two are mutually exclusive." His breath was hot in her ear and she was a little startled at how quickly he’d leaned in to almost whisper his words. There was something chilling about his voice and it took her several seconds to realize it was because he was  _ commanding her _ . The same air of superiority that colored her mother’s words now had settled into his, but rather than reminding her of her mother and terrifying her, she felt a sense of security in his. He wasn’t commanding her to obey him but rather to accept his stance. He  _ knew _ he was right, and he just wanted her to know it as well. Her only response was a soft sigh as he pressed a feather light kiss to her ear. "It’s all about knowing when to be responsible."

"Not now…" she breathed softly, turning her face to catch his lips with her own. He gave in to her, returning her fierce pressure and running the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip. "I don’t want to stop being fun." She knew he’d insist on following up on that with her later, but she didn’t give him the opportunity to press it now, opting instead to resume kissing him with all the intensity she could muster.

She felt the coolness of the sheets against her back as he laid her down on the bed, falling into place beside her on his side, propped up on one arm with the other fluttering across her stomach even as he was careful to not break their kiss.

"You could never stop being fun."

And just as suddenly as he’d broken the kiss, he was diving back in, into her, and all thoughts of her mother vanished. It was just her and Hades and she ran her fingers through his hair, all but pulling him into her.

"One hundred percent." The corners of his mouth twitched up, she could feel it even as she held her eyes closed, focusing more of the feeling of his lips on hers, on her chin, down to her neck where he settled in. His tongue on her skin caused her to shiver and she moaned softly, "no, a thousand."

**Author's Note:**

> dedicating this small (mostly but not quite wholesome) fluff to porkiswayne for beta-ing it and INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon for being my #1 cheerleader and to the entirety of the Treefort for being perfect.


End file.
